brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
6230 Stormer XL
|Ages = 8-16 |Released = 2012 |Theme = Hero Factory }} 6230 Stormer XL is a Hero Factory set released in July 2012. Description Stormer XL is in his largest form ever, an XL variant which is the second largest Hero released. Probably one of the most prominent features are the five mini-probes on his arms, three on the left and two on the right. He wields a double-sided sword and a blue-balled plasma gun. Stormer's feet are new, double-toed, silver pieces, which as of now do not appear in any other set. His lower legs each have two armour pieces, courtesy of an extension to the limb piece's side. His handcuffs are connected to his left thigh armour, and Stormer has a 2.0 body armour piece. However, to make his body larger, the designers added a Hulk-style chest plate with ice-crack stickers. The set retains Stormer's 1.0 helmet. Background The top Hero of Hero Factory, Preston Stormer is the leader of the prestigious Alpha 1 team. Before the Rise of the Rookies, before he rose to leader of the Alpha 1 Team, a friend of his, Von Ness, went rogue, blaming their leader’s fall on him, and disappeared. Von Ness turned into Von Nebula, and he targeted Stormer as the principal Hero of Hero Factory. However, with the help of Furno and the other rookies, Stormer defeated Von Nebula. Then in Ordeal of Fire, though he was the opposite element to that of the Fire Villains, he could not defeat them, and retreated to Hero Factory to gain the 2.0 upgrade, returning to defeat the Fire Villains. In this set, Stormer’s Breakout form, he tracks down the speed-crazy Speeda Demon on a blue and white motorbike, which unfortunately is not included in any set. Bio Notes * When he is pursuing Speeda Demon, he drives a white and blue version of Furno’s bike, called the Ultra Mach Speed Cycle, which was never in a set. * Preston Stormer is voiced by John Schneider. * He is one of the two heroes that are known to have gone through every upgrade and being released, the other one being Furno. * The frost marks are stickers, instead of printing. * Stormer XL is one of the two Breakout sets to have a separate drone(s) with the set. The other is Black Phantom. * He is currently one of three XL heroes, the others being 2282 Rocka XL and 44000 Furno XL. * This set has two new pieces, a double-socket piece and a 3-stud beam with a ball joint in the middle. * His chest armor is the same piece that was included in 4530 The Hulk except different colour. LEGO.com Description Gallery Stormer.jpg 6230.jpg|Completed model StormerXL.png|Stormer in the mini-movie "Rocka vs. Black Phantom," only seen in a glimpse. StormerXL.PNG|Stormer as he appears on the cover of "Heroes in Action". Stormer 4.0 XL 1.jpg|Stormer XL 41FS3H56sbL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|6230 Stormer XL box art CIMG6199.JPG|Stormer XL's box back image Source * YouTube External Info Category:Hero Factory Category:2012 sets Category:6000 sets Category:XL Hero